Porch Steps and Window Panes
by MissingShoeStrings
Summary: Upon moving to Forks Bella becomes spellbounded by her elusive and mysterious neighbour. Small town gossip and far-fetched stories tell her to steer clear of the beautiful boy that watches intently from his window but her curiosity ignores all warning.
1. Chapter 1

Thank you to hopefulhappenings09 for giving me this.

Please excuse my British spelling (if you are American), the use of 'u' and 's' instead of just 'o' and 'z' are all due to my English-ness. I hope it doesn't ruin the flow of the story, until I have the pleasure of gaining an American Beta-reader it will be something you'll have to put up with. All other mistakes, grammar etc. are all due to my own incompetence… once again, I apologize.

I own nothing, except my imagination.

* * *

Preface

Isabella Swan sat motionless on the porch steps of her new home, the wind chafed her face, as cold puffs of air bit into her cheeks. Clouds gathered in the hoary evening sky threatening to burst and cause a heavy downpour. The next door neighbour's wind chimes clanged and clamoured haphazardly, warning her to rise and venture back into the comfort of her abode. She pulled at the strings of her harshly starched new hooded top, causing it to draw itself around the frizzed waves of her limp brown hair. It did no great feat in warming her skin; a blush adorned her cheeks in a bid to heat up the iciness of her face, it burned into her bitterly…and still, Isabella refused to move.

Her gaze fixed on the opposite house ahead, the second window of the two story house, where the curtain parted slightly to reveal the impassive face of a boy no older than she was. Their eyes locked together, never leaving or retiring. His squared jaw clenched forcing his mouth into a hard, pressed line. The harshness of his face seemed to be showing a certain amount of distaste… but Isabella knew better, the boy was just curious.

They did this almost every evening, usually they would wait until the sun was about to set, causing a rivet of indigo and scarlet to adorn the usually murky grey skies of the diminutive, little town she now called home. The evening always held a sense of nostalgia for Bella, she missed Phoenix, she missed her mother, but looking up to see his face had given her premise to temporarily forget it all. He had her transfixed.

She had been a resident of Forks for almost three weeks, the first week spent was stressful and everybody had greeted her as she was some sort of new commodity, bestowed genially upon the community. The students at Forks High had grabbed and pulled at her relentlessly assuring her that they were worthy of her company, filling her in on the latest and greatest concerning _small town say so_.

A week into her arrival and all the fuss and commotion had died down; she was now just a regular resident, no excitement was festooned upon her any longer. She kept all but one friend, the blond Rosalie Hale; a pretty girl with perfectly aesthetical features, they shared a table during English. Rosalie had arrived to class late, clutching her books in front of her, covering her stomach; upon removing them she slowly revealed an ever swelling bump, she was three months pregnant.

Rosalie and Isabella's friendship was unlikely but affable ground was found when Isabella asked her if she had named the baby yet. Rosalie peered at her through her long, mascara laden lashes and told her "Otis", a name she randomly chosen after riding a lift in the Forks local hospital. Otis was name of the lift manufacturer. Rosalie thought it was suitable enough; no one else around her was prompt to offer any other suggestions. "But what if it's a girl?" Bella chimed; Rosalie shrugged and went back to fiddling with the hem of her too short of a shirt. She was hoping for a boy…..

Isabella watched as the strange boy at the window jerked back and away from the curtain causing it fall back into place and so that he could hide once more. Her shoulders slumped as she let out a sigh, dragging her feet she went back inside and sat on her living room couch, it was too cold to stay outside and read like she usually did. She thought about him and wondered why he'd yet to come out into the daylight to say hello.

Gossip had told her that he was abandoned by his family and left to live in the ready bought, rickety house his grandparents had left behind. Kids at Forks High said that he was a weirdo, a psychopath… "He runs out in the middle of the road during thunderstorms and tries to catch the lightening." Mike Newton said. She frowned and shook her head, disbelieving such ridiculous fables. The boy was too beautiful to be that broken. "He killed his parents." Mike went on to say, but if so why was he not in jail? Mike shrugged his shoulders and spat another spit ball into the back Jessica Stanley's head.

He was seventeen years old and alone in that two story house. His weekly shopping was delivered to him by a local social worker by the name of Esme Cullen; she would stop by every Saturday afternoon along with the help of her daughter Alice. They would spend a matter of an hour with him indoors. Isabella watched all of this through the netted curtain of her bedroom window, curious and slightly green-eyed as to why he had been so courteous to only them and no one else. If she was to bring him food, some sort a baked good perhaps, would he welcome her with open arms too?

The day she arrived she had noticed him staring at her and her father as they removed boxes from the rented removal van. Isabella had dropped the load she had been carrying, momentarily dazed by the hauntingly strange and frowning boy at the window. That evening she sat on the steps of her porch and looked up, he was staring again, she stared back and for all but three weeks that was the only form of communication she had with the boy at the window otherwise known as Edward Mason.


	2. Chapter 2

I own nothing.

Chapter 1

* * *

_Curiosity is little more than another name for Hope. ~Augustus William Hare and Julius Charles Hare, Guesses at Truth, by Two Brothers, 1827_.

* * *

Bella pulled a chair out for Rosalie Hale as she approached her table, smiling dimly Rosalie eased down into the seat. She was complaining of back pains, her breasts we're sore and becoming larger than she would have preferred. She whined about having to purchase several new bras and rubbed her stomach aimlessly as Bella quizzed her on how bad her morning sickness was becoming.

"I heard that there's a direct link between that and your child's IQ."

Rosalie scoffed and pulled out a recycled writing pad. "Vomiting ensures my baby will be a high achiever?" She wrote the date messily out side of the margins and continued, "I guess I should be happy I'm regurgitating last night's meal then."

"Maybe," Bella chuckled.

"I spoke to Emmett last night," Rosalie's eyes darted down, "he's acting weird again."

"I'm sorry," Bella clasped her friend's hand loosely, "I know it's frustrating."

"I just wish he'd stop being so distant, I can't do this on my own," Rosalie huffed and blinked back her approaching tears, "he hates me."

"He can't hate you, you're carrying his baby."

"His parents, you know how they are… I think their forcing him to…" Rosalie paused, "he doesn't want me anymore Bella."

Emmett McCarty was the son of Deacon Willis McCarty and wife Marian. Throughout the whole town their family had been known as good, kind, religious folk. Active at the local Baptist church and present every Sunday. Emmett was a golden boy, strikingly handsome, built solidly and smarter than he needed to be. He played on the school football team and sang in the church choir. His good looks and charm had caused almost every girl in Forks to develop lengthy crushes…

But then he met Rosalie and all hopes of snagging him were instantly diminished. It quite obvious at how taken he had become.

He had asked her to the spring time dance, she happily accepted, not able to believe her luck as he escorted her into the tackily decorated gym of Forks High. All heads turned as they shared a dance to almost every song, it was temporary bliss.

His parents had been kind to her; they pitted the pretty and smart girl who had to put up with her drunkard of a mother and delinquent of a brother. Rosalie had cringed at the cliché sentiment; to them she must have looked like a work in progress, someone that their family could 'better'. But when it came to Emmett, she would gladly forfeit her cynicism…

They had her over for dinner, invited her to Bible study and induced her into the Forks Miracle Baptist Church. She finally felt like she had been making something of herself. She now had a future, something to look forward to almost and most importantly… that she was sure not to end up like her mother.

But then it happened.

A night where everything just went a little bit too far and it resulting in an unwelcome pregnancy and all the '_we should have known better'_ lines couldn't account for the consequences. Grimaces adorned the faces of Mr and Mrs McCarty as their son and his girlfriend sat before them in the living room to tell them of the unexpected news. Rosalie knew she would keep it, abortion was never an option, she considered it murder and luckily for her Emmett's parents agreed. Marian McCarty held Rosalie's hand and sighed; she prayed to God with her only son by her side and willed them both to ask for forgiveness. Sex out side of marriage was frowned upon after all. Willis McCarty was less forthcoming; he cursed his son in a moment of rage asking him if he knew what type of drama and gossip this would cause amongst the residents of their small town.

Time passed by and the pressure to keep up pretences were getting to Rosalie; an antiqued, princess cut diamond adorned her left ring finger. Emmett had proposed, explaining to her that it was only right. It was the just thing to do; but they had somehow messed up the structure of how things would traditionally go… funny that.

One month into the engagement and cracks were already appearing. They didn't love each other as much as they had originally thought, but breaking up at this point would be thoughtless. They had a baby to think about now. Rosalie patted her belly and slouched into her seat. At least she had met Bella; finally she had a girlfriend to confide in, someone who didn't turn her nose up at her or assume she was just another pregnant teenaged statistic.

Isabella Swan offered a shoulder to cry on within a week of knowing her, she surprised herself when she took it, breaking down all the barriers she had put up against the usual bitchy-ness that ran rife amongst the teen aged girls of Forks High. It was beyond odd, for Rosalie at least, she had put it all down to her neediness and hormones. They became close after that, as close as three weeks of new found friendship had allowed….

Lunch time approached, the two friends sat on the wall outside in the courtyard.

"Have you seen him today?"

Rosalie nodded. "But he didn't see me; I hid behind the bleachers during practise."

"Seriously?" Bella asked.

"I was going to talk to him, but then I lost my nerve, he looked so happy out on the field…"

"But there's more than one person's happiness to consider."

Rosalie looked down, tugging at her shirt as it rode above her belly button once more. She felt a nudge in her side and looked up, Emmett approached her gingerly. He was every inch of perfect that she could remember; his dark hair curled slightly at the ends in need of trim. She could smell his favourite cologne on him; he dragged his feet as he took the last few steps, inching closer to the two girls. He held a light blue sweat shirt in his hands.

"Hey," he said.

"Hey."

"How are you?"

Rosalie paused before answering. "I'm…OK, I guess."

"Bella," Emmett said greeting her also. Bella only nodded, chewing on her cheese sandwich as she watched the awkward exchange.

"Um, here," he said handing Rosalie the sweater. "You looked cold."

She took it unsurely. "Thanks."

Her fingers fiddled with the material of the shirt, she mindlessly caressed the soft cotton, tracing her thumb along the pulled hem of the sleeve.

Emmett stood in front of the two girls, balancing on his heels, a hand came up to brush the back of his head. His forehead creased in bewilderment, he let out a short breath and spoke…. "Well, I better be…"

"Yea," Rose added, she knew he was probably trying to make a swift exit.

"I'll try calling you later."

"OK."

"Bye Rose," he walked away after that, his hands rubbed the back of his head once more as he shivered from the bitter winds that blew at his now bare forearms.

Rosalie watched his retreating figure and slipped the sweatshirt over her head, thankful that her stomach was now covered properly.

"I need some new clothes," she muttered.

Bella swallowed the last of her lunch, wondering how it was even possible for them to be engaged, when they barely spoke a word to one another.

"I could follow you into Port Angeles if you want."

"Yea, that would be good," she told her, easing herself down from the wall.

"Where are you going?" Bella asked as Rosalie walked away; it was almost time for class.

"I'm ditching the rest of the day, are you coming?"

Bella sat still; she saw the sad look on Rosalie's face and gave in. If the school called her father she would have to lie and say she felt unwell. They walked to her truck; she pushed gently on Rosalie's behind as she took a step up to ease herself into the passenger seat.

"Where do you want to go?"

"Your house?" She suggested.

"Ain't much to see there…"

"I don't care, we can just watch TV."

Upon arrival Bella looked opposite, every day her truck would pull noisily into the drive and the curtains adorning her neighbour's window would ruffle open. He would see her and stare until she got inside, she would later return and the staring would continue. She knew it was weird but nonetheless it had become a daily habit, an addictive one at that. Bella had yet to confide in Rosalie about her strange exchange with Edward Mason, but as the curtain's opened, she took note of his familiar presence and decided that once they were inside she would try her best to be honest.

"You want anything to eat?"

"You got any chips? Some cola would be nice."

Nodding she went into the kitchen, she brought out a bowl of Cheetos and two bottles of pop, they sat in front of the TV, ready to waste the remainder of the day away until her father returned from a late shift.

"Rose?"

"Yea?"

"You know my neighbour right?"

"No, I live twenty minutes away Bella." Rosalie retorted shoving more chips into her mouth.

"The one opposite me," she said. Bella knew Rosalie had known of Edward, it was common knowledge that he was slightly… peculiar. Forks was a small town after all.

Rosalie's eyebrow arched. "The weird boy that never leaves his house? Yea I know him, the whole town knows him," she snorted.

"What do you know about him?"

"I know he's a weirdo."

Bella sighed, biting her bottom lip. "Never mind," Rosalie was obviously as perturbed by the boy as the rest of the town had been.

Perking up, she sensed Bella's disappointed tone and suddenly became curious in her new found fascination. "Why? Did he do something to you?"

"No."

"Did you try and speak to him or something?"

"No."

"Then why are you all of a sudden interested?"

"I just am," Bella's face reddened.

Rosalie smirked. "I never knew weird was your type."

"I was just curious about him that's all."

Shrugging Rosalie went back to watching TV and spoke. "His parent's passed away after some type of accident, he lives by himself and gets checked up on by social services seeing as he's still considered a minor."

"Where is the rest of his family?" Bella asked.

"His aunt lives about a mile down, she takes care of him."

A surprised look crossed Bella's face. "Mrs Cullen is his aunt?"

"Yea."

"Oh I thought she was just a social worker."

"She is."

"Why doesn't he live with her then?"

"I don't know, likes to be by himself I guess."

"But he's so young."

"Someone's awfully concerned for her creepy neighbour." Rosalie teased, she suddenly felt worried. Truthfully, Rosalie knew more of Edward than she had let on. She knew that Bella was far too curious for her own good and keeping company with the likes of Edward would probably be a poor choice for the likes of her new friend.

Bella's blush reappeared. "I just," she shifted in her seat uncomfortably, "we see each other sometimes, it's as if he wants to say hello but, I'm not sure… he just stares."

"What do you mean he stares?" _Oh shit._ Rosalie put her chip down back into the bowl and wiped her hands on her pants. She thought about warning Bella against him, but then again she knew that hearsay would have no effect on the girl. She befriended _her_ for goodness sake, after all the disdainful looks the rest of the students at Forks High had shifted her way.

"He stares at me through the window," she confessed softly, "I look back."

Fully spooked by her friend's admission she replied with a, "that is creepy."

Bella's eyes widened in protest, "but it isn't!"

"It so is," she sighed, "look, Edward is…."

"You know his name?"

"Everyone knows his name."

She huffed and slumped back. "I keep forgetting how small this town is."

"Edward isn't your type Bella."

Turning to face Rosalie, Bella scowled. "I don't believe in types, types are for the close minded," she took a swig of Cola and continued… "And just because I asked it doesn't mean I'm looking for anything to come of it."

"Right," Rosalie sniggered, "don't worry though, I won't tell anyone that you're in love with the town's recluse."

Rolling her eyes Bella leaned forward and placed her Cola back onto the coffee table. "Do you honestly believe all that you hear? He seems harmless."

"How would you know? You've lived here for five minutes."

Bella grunted and slouched back down. "Forget it; let's watch a movie or something."

They left the conversation for dead and popped in a DVD. Irritation clouded Bella's head as she saw her friend's head descend into her lap, sighing she stroked the long golden strands until her lids fell heavy.

Two hours passed, a light snore escaped Rosalie's full lips causing Bella to leer at the unlikely sight. She eased her head from her lap and covered her with a traditional Mexican poncho that her father had slung across the couch in a vain attempt to accessorize the battered, back leather chair.

Her father, Charlie, wasn't due back until midnight; Bella knew Rosalie would probably ask to spend the night, she often hinted that going home wouldn't be as restful as it was to sleep on her old living room couch.

She walked into the narrow hall way of her home and slipped on a pair of house loafers, fiddling with the locks on the front door she creaked it open and slipped outside. Her porch steps were inviting, she took a seat and sat, waiting for him to appear.

Ten minutes into waiting and nothing. It had felt like an eternity, her stomach growling in sudden hunger and she remembered that she hadn't bothered to see to dinner. Bella thought about getting up to fix herself a sandwich, something to hold her over until time called for sleep but her eyes averted upwards, _there he was._

_Finally_, she thought.

Eventually her stare would grow weak, although she was still aware of his eyes she pulled out a book from a lacquered-wooden box that sat next to the door frame. A week after discovering Edward she knew that a reasonable excuse would have to be executed in order for people not to question her need to spend so much time outdoors. And so she stuffed all her old battered novels into an abandoned wooden box found in the attic and dragged it onto the front porch.

Finding the dog-eared corner she pulled the pages apart and began to read. It often relaxed her, made her forget about how abnormal her favourite time of the day was. Seeing his face had become some type of addiction for her, she had never been this infatuated with a boy before. Edward wasn't a celebrity, fictional character or figment of her imagination, he was real and he was here. She was sure this was what a crush was meant to be like, but then again… how stupid was she to crush on a potential psychotic neighbour?

She shrugged the feelings of doubt away and all the added drama the gossip had added to her thoughts concerning him. Her life had always been simple, safe and predictable. Looking up to witness his ghostly features caused a surge of electricity to travel down her spine.

However pathetic it seemed. He was her only source of excitement.

A couple of hours passed as night fall approached, she looked up once more Edward had left the curtain drawn back but no light escaped from the window. Her ears picked up, recognizing the sound of her father's engine, she stood and stretched placing the book back into the box and smiled as Charlie pulled into the drive way and approached her.

"Waiting up for your old man?" Charlie asked croakily, his eyes creased as he smiled lazily at his only daughter.

"I forgot to cook and Rose is asleep on the couch."

Charlie shook his head as his daughter looked at him ruefully. "No worries Bells, I ate some takeout at the station."

They went inside; Charlie sighed seeing Rosalie's form curled into couch and turned to Bella. He knew of her situation, her half brother Jasper had- had his fair share of encounters with the law and her mother… well that was a different story all together.

"Did you call your mother to let her know how you're getting on?"

"I'll call tomorrow dad," Bella picked up the empty chip bowl and crushed drink cans.

"Make sure you do," he hung up his gun and threw his car keys to the side, "she's always assuming the worst."

Bella decided that an email would be sufficient enough; she didn't feel like talking to Rene. Her love for her mother was great but truth be known, Bella was more like her father than her mother had accounted for. Both were bad at small talk, where as she revelled in it. Rene was a social butterfly, a free spirit and unrepentantly lacking in any form of stability.

Moving to Forks had been Bella's idea; love wasn't enough to keep her with her mother and all her changes of heart. Her recent boyfriend was younger than her and just as peppy. Something that was good and great, it was nice to see her mother happy again but their need to rein act their teenage years wore thinly on Bella.

Sometimes all she wanted was a mother, Rene was loving and friendly but a friend wasn't exactly what she was in need of. Charlie kissed her forehead often and was over protective. He questioned her whereabouts and worried profusely if she was ten minutes late. It calmed her. Her father was everything she wanted him to be.

"Night dad," she told him as he trudged upstairs.

"Night Bells."

* * *

The week passed by slowly, Rosalie had spent an extra night at her house after deciding that it was only reputable to leave a change of clothes in Bella's closet and after all… Bella didn't mind.

Friday evening had approached; Charlie excitedly stuffed an extra roll of wire into a large sports bag.

"If anything bad happens, just call OK?"

"Will do dad," Bella answered smiling at her father as he ran his hands through his hair.

"And if those boys act out of line…"

"I can handle it, don't worry dad."

Charlie was off for the weekend, he was going finishing with his old friend Billy Black. His nephew Jacob and his two younger brothers' were coming to spend the weekend with Bella.

"And don't you get up to any mischief."

"Dad seriously…"

The door bell rang; she ran to answer it, she grinned at the flawless tanned skin of her favourite pretend cousin.

"Hells Bells!" Jacob yelled.

She high-fived him as his younger brother's charged into the hall way.

"We brought the console! Plug us in already…" Seth's eyes rolled as he made his way into the living room helping himself to the tangled wires of the large flat screen.

"Making them selves at home already I see," Bella muttered as her father's friend smirked. "Hey Billy," she greeted.

"Bella! You're getting prettier every time I see you."

A blush escaped her as Jacob stood sniggering. "Thanks," she mumbled.

The youngest of the three boys pepped up. "I'm hungry!"

"You just ate an hour ago Quil," Jacob said shoving the boy out of the way.

"So?"

Billy and her father left soon after, the house was full of bounce and noise as her three younger cousins argued over who was winning. The sound of plastic buttons being tapped echoed relentlessly around the living room, Bella chuckled as Quil got up from his seat on the floor and aimed the controller toward the screen in an attempt to better his technique.

"You suck at this game," Seth teased.

"Shut up," he replied ignoring his brother.

Jacob sat back throwing the extra controller to the side.

"Bored?"

He looked up as Bella peered at him from the pages of a novel. He placed his hand over the top of her book and pushed down. "What you reading?"

"Water for Elephants."

"What's that some type of wild life exposé?"

Bella chuckled. "No, it's about some Polish guy that joins the circus."

"Sound's…. riveting," his hands mimicked a minor explosion, forming mock interest.

"Spare me your enthusiasm," she smirked turning a page.

Quil threw his controller down, stomping his foot he grimaced. "I'm bored."

"Go play something else then," Jacob said.

"Like what?"

"Like…."

"Baseball!" Seth yelled. "Come on…" he grabbed his brother's hand and ran outside onto the small front lawn.

"Wait….wait!" Bella exclaimed. "You two, don't bat too hard OK?"

Jacob grinned, "You might as well hope for a miracle. Seth has an arm on him."

She watched as the two boys ran outside with a ball and bat intact. "Do they ever do anything at a normal speed?" Her eyes darted opposite, "It's as though I'm watching them on fast forward."

Jacob sat down on the cold grass gesturing for Bella to follow. "Try living with them," he scoffed.

"Me and Seth against you and Jake, Bella!" Quil yelled.

"Err, I don't think…"

"Scared?" Jacob teased.

"You and I both know I throw like a girl."

Jacob rolled his eyes and got up, catching the ball his younger brother threw at him. "Well one, you are a girl and two… that's why you'll be batting."

"I can't hit a ball."

"Please," Jacob jeered, "it's not like anyone cares, just keep your eye on the ball and you'll make contact."

Brushing damp grass from her behind Bella huffed and grabbed the bat from Seth. "Who's pitching?"

Jacob threw the ball to Quil. "Easy pickings…"

"Hey!" Quil protested.

Seth giggled and stood behind Bella. "Good luck Hells Bells."

"I won't need it," she hit the bat into the dirt downward before pulling it back up. "I will however need you to wipe that smirk off your face."

"Why?" Seth asked. "You know you suck."

Shaking her head at the little boy she retorted, "shut up."

Bella righted her posture and kept her eyes focussed on the ball, she suddenly felt competitive. Being around three boys shouting and jeering all the day had caused her to become temporarily spirited.

Quil pitched a soft but swift throw; Bella thanked him mentally as her lip curled under her teeth. She hit as hard as she could and watched as the tatty and well loved sphere flew across and over Seth's head as he ran to catch it.

"Well shit," Jacob snorted.

They all watched bemused as the ball flung itself past the front garden fence, across the street and over the highly tiered hedge that belonged to Edward Mason.

A moment passed…

"Fuck," Bella muttered.

"Oooh, you cursed!" Quil piped.

"Great!" Seth exclaimed. "That was our only ball," he walked back and flung himself onto the grass.

"I'll go get it." Jacob said irritated.

"No wait," Bella grabbed the edge of his shirt.

"What?"

"Don't," she warned, "the guy that lives there… he's kinda peculiar."

"So, who cares?"

"Trust me he's not so welcoming to visitors."

"What is he? A grouch?" Jacob chuckled, ignoring Bella's advice and walking toward the gate.

She pulled at his shirt once more, Seth and Quil had taken to wresting one another on the tacky wet of the front lawn. Sighing Bella threw her bat to the side and yielded.

"I'll get it."

"Suit ya self," Jacob shrugged.

He walked over to his younger brothers and pushed both of them to the floor playfully as Bella gingerly exited her garden gate.

At that very moment she heard a front door slam shut. The hedge in the front of Edward's lawn was highly levelled, obstructing the lower story view of his house. She hesitated, standing still for a moment as she witnessed the ball she had batted absentmindedly over into his province travel back into her garden with strong force.

Jacob rose up and caught it expectedly; his brows furrowed looking down at it as Bella made her way back to him.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

Jacob held the ball allowing her to see a crumpled piece of paper attached to the worn outer shell with a red elastic band. Removing it questionably he chucked the ball back to his little brother and read.

"What does it say?"

He didn't answer her, he just looked on perplexed and handed her the note.

_**--- Not you're forte. I suggest you stick to reading. ---**_

Bella stared at the rushed, cursive script. It was a mixture of block capitals. Her eyebrows shot up in surprise, Edward Mason had written her a fairly boorish note.

She looked up toward the window opposite; his face appeared briefly before disappearing just as quickly.

"What an ass," Jacob muttered.

Bella ignored him and ran her fingers over the recently dried ink. A small smile crossed her lips, she had no idea as to why, but it had thrilled her nonetheless.

Even if it wasn't verbal… Edward had spoken to her.


	3. author's note

Sorry to do this...

but this story will now continue over at:

http:// www. fanfiction. net/ s/ 5228178/ 1/

Hopefullhappenings09 is a wonderful author so it will be in good hands!


End file.
